


Bridge the Gap

by EternallyEcho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Aura - Freeform, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Battle, Birthday Present, Blue Team, Bows & Arrows, Brought to Life, Claws, Conversations, Day to Night, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Gaur Plain, Gay, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Implied Relationships, In Character, Literal Cliffhangers, M/M, Magic, Master Sword, Mechonis, Monado Blade, One Shot, One Stock, Out of Character, Palutena's Bow, Palutena's Temple, Pokemon - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Punching, Requited Love, Return, Robots, Romance, Scratching, Shipping, Starry Sky - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Swords, Taunting, Team Battle, Teasing, Trophies, jumping, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday Gift for someone. Slash-fic, M/M.</p>
<p>When brought to life for the usual battling affairs, Lucario is informed that he'll be paired up with a new fighter in a coming team battle. Almost right after, he's literally thrust into the match against two powerful opponents. Can he and his partner overcome their opponents? And…will sparks fly?</p>
<p>One main pairing, others implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Belated birthday present for someone, featuring her favorite Smash Bros. pairing! (Gee, I wonder who that is?)
> 
> This was originally posted on Tumblr a few months back, but I decided to share it here as well.
> 
> Now watch and be amazed, as I totally flounder with my first Smash Bros. fanfic! (Sorry in advance, lol.)

Master Hand brought the trophies to life, with a large group set waiting around Palutena’s Temple today. Fights were usually for the entertainment of audiences around the various arenas, since the trophies were able to combat one another without dying. So long as they were revived after each match, each fighter would be able to come back for more, if they were willing to fight again.

  
Along with this, however, each trophy would attempt to find themselves through these battles. Forged in the likeness of different heroes from other universes, they were looking to find their own identities, a means to stand out from those they were based on.

  
Lucario sat down near the overflowing fountain as he waited to be assigned a match. He smiled when he turned to watch Pikachu and Jigglypuff play with Kirby around the grassy cliffs across the bridge.

“Hey there, Lucario.” The Aura Pokemon turned his head to find Greninja had sat beside him. “Nice that the Hands let us wait with familiar faces today.” The blue frog waved to Charizard, and the red dragon flew down to meet the pair, landing just away from the water.

“It is nice that all five of us are here today,” agreed Lucario. “Did they assign you two to a match yet?”

“Nope, but guess what?” Lucario glanced up at Charizard as he spoke. “I hear that there will be a new fighter will be in a match today!”

“Didn’t we already find everyone?” Lucario checked with the two. “I thought that we already…what do they call it? ‘Unlocked the hidden fighters’ or whatever they labeled it?”

“Yeah, we had to actually find those guys. But this one is a new fighter that they thought was lost ages ago!” Charizard clapped excitedly. “They won’t tell us who it is, but I think it’s one of the trophies from an older tournament series.”

“So, I get to meet another fighter from back in the old days? Neat.” Greninja stretched and folded his arms behind his back. “There sure are a lot of you guys.”

“It wasn’t always like that; I heard they started with just eight, and then twelve, of the fighters.” Lucario watched the trio in the distance as Pikachu rolled on the grass while Kirby and Jigglypuff floated around. “Hard to believe that those three were part of the original selections.”

“Right? They’re too cute, and yet they’ll pack a wallop and a half if you ever forget about them.”

The jackal nodded and glanced past Greninja and Charizard to gaze down at the fighters nearest to the temple. The white angel, Pit, flapped around as the swordsman in green, Link, clashed with the one in red, Shulk, each of the three caught up in practice.

Shulk swung his Monado blade at Link, who blocked with the Master Sword. The two continued to strike at each other’s blades, occasionally fending off swipes from Pit as he split the bow from his goddess into swords to attack. The angel would otherwise fire arrows down upon the two, making their footing a little imbalanced.

One such arrow shot caused Link to trip and crash into Shulk, and they fell to the ground. Link picked himself up from Shulk and the two gazed into one another’s eyes. Pit flew down and goofily pulled the two into a hug, causing all three to laugh.

“If you ask me, there’s always some odd tension going on between the swordsmen around here.” Greninja laughed as Charizard nodded.

“Well, they do a lot of swordplay, particularly around one another,” observed Lucario. He chuckled a bit. “I suppose you’re not wrong.”

“Greninja, why don’t you go grab why don’t we go grab swords and see if we can join in?” Charizard grinned at the ninja frog, who tilted his head in confusion at the dragon.

“…Wait, what are you implying?”

Before Charizard could answer, Crazy Hand flew by and grabbed Lucario.

“Hey!”

“Lucario!”

“He’s been selected for today’s match!” The left hand’s voice echoed as it laughed maniacally. “Lucky him!”

Crazy Hand flew off with Lucario, who held tightly to the gloved hand entity. They went through a warp portal and raced across a spatial plane. Another portal opened and Crazy Hand flung Lucario through it.

Crashing onto a grassy rock, Lucario slowly picked himself up. He glanced ahead to see a mechanical structure in the distance, and an abyss below.

“Gaur Plain,” whispered Lucario as he shook his head, noting the new blue light around his body.

“Well, lucky you indeed.”

The jackal jumped as a dark man in black armor stepped from a shadowy portal and onto the rock before him. Ganondorf cackled at the short Pokemon before him, pounding a fist into his open hand as a red light appeared around him.

“What’s lucky about this, exactly?”

“No one told you?” Ganondorf sneered at the Pokemon, who shrugged. “This is a team match. I’ll be paired with the big ape while you’re teamed with the new fighter.”

“I am?!” Lucario tried to look past Ganondorf, only to see Donkey Kong blocking the view. “Wait, who is it?”

“You’ve got bigger things to worry about.”

Master Hand’s countdown echoed across the stage. “Ready? GO!”

Ganondorf surged forward and tried to slam his elbow into Lucario, who jumped over him. Still trying to get a last chance to see his teammate, Lucario tried to gaze at the rock in the distance, but Donkey Kong managed to stay in the way.

Dodging a punch from the Gerudo, Lucario grabbed hold of Ganondorf’s armor and punched him away with a Force Palm. The large man slid back, wiping the aura cloud off of his breastplate.

“Was that your best?”

“Not even close; I’m just getting started!”

Rushing forward, Lucario kicked at Ganondorf and knocked him down. He charged an Aura Sphere while Ganondorf pushed himself back up. Saving his sphere, Lucario dodged another punch from the warlock.

Angered, Ganondorf delivered a shadowy kick across the rock and knocked Lucario back. The warlock quickly zipped forward and slammed the jackal down further, tossing him to the rocks above the abyss.

Lucario rubbed his head as Ganondorf jumped down from the cliff to the rock near him. Rising, the jackal continued to ready his Aura Sphere.

“You haven’t taken a life stock yet, Ganondorf!”

“Oh, silly me.” Ganondorf cackled. “Did I forget to mention? This is a one-stock match. You fall out, you lose.”

“What?!”

Ganondorf jumped across and slammed his feet down at Lucario, who slipped away from the attack. At the edge of the platform, Lucario stepped a bit forward to regain his balance, only to have Ganondorf punch him from the edge.

Falling to a lower rock, Lucario gazed over the cliff and into the dark abyss below. Even if it wouldn’t kill him, the Pokemon still desired victory…and looked to avoid a still painful fall. The warlock dropped down by him again.

“Poor thing; your teammate can’t even be bothered to save you.” Ganondorf wickedly laughed. “Time for a fall.”

Growling, Lucario darted forward and punched Ganondorf once, then twice, and delivered a kick to send the Gerudo airborne. Lucario jumped up and kicked at Ganondorf, knocking him about in the air. They crashed back down and Lucario charged his Aura Sphere up to full power.

Recovering, Ganondorf flew forward and grabbed Lucario in a choke hold. He laughed at the jackal before dropping him to the ground in a burning shadowy cloud. Lucario moved roll back, but remembered that he was at the rock’s edge.

“This is your end.”

With a wicked grin, Ganondorf readied to attack Lucario, who managed to push himself up. Ready to block as Ganondorf charged forward, a sudden shadowy scratch sent the warlock back.

Blinking, Lucario watched as a gray-ish white creature smacked Ganondorf back with his purple tail. He then blasted Ganondorf back with a psychic blast, knocking the warlock into the air. Floating up, he quickly kicked down, smashing Ganondorf deep into the abyss below. An anguished cry signaled the warlock’s defeat.

“Mewtwo?!” Lucario wildly shook his head. “You’re the new-old fighter they brought back here?”

“Yes.” He floated over to Lucario, staring at the other Pokemon. “You are Lucario.”

“Uh…yeah.”

“I expected someone…taller.” Annoyed, Lucario lowered his eyes and puffed out his cheek. “Even while I was not around, others told me stories about you. They thought you reminded everyone of me.”

“How?”

“No idea.”

“Well…at least we won.” Lucario held his paw forward for Mewtwo to shake. “Thanks!”

Instead, the other Pokemon stared at Lucario’s hand. “We did not win. I merely assisted you.”

“Wait, what?”

A sudden and heavy punch from behind rocketed both Mewtwo and Lucario flying across the stage, back to the top cliffs. They picked themselves up as Donkey Kong leapt up to meet them, pounding his chest.

The sun began to set as Mewtwo clenched his hand in a psychic aura. “I forgot how annoyingly strong the ape could be.”

“Yet you beat Ganondorf easily?”

“Honestly, he was just annoying.”

“Oh.” Lucario gazed at the sunset colored skyline. “Well, let’s hurry; it’s almost dark out, and I don’t want to deal with the monster waiting for us.”

“Agreed.”

Floating forward, Mewtwo shot his arms out and let a psychic burst slam into Donkey Kong. The ape jumped up and slammed his fist down at Mewtwo, who quickly backed away.

Donkey Kong followed up with a backhand, knocking Mewtwo into the air. Lucario ran forward and kicked the ape back towards the cliff’s edge. Mewtwo floated back up as Donkey Kong whacked him away again.

With a growl, Lucario fired his Aura Sphere at the ape, knocking him into the air. Mewtwo teleported up and climbed onto the cliff batting Donkey Kong further back.

Night fell and Lucario jumped forward, across the abyss and to the other cliff. He bit his lip as a wicked laugh sounded in the distance. Donkey Kong rolled forward and crashed into both Pokemon, sending them backwards.

A large and black metal machine rocketed from the mechanism in the distance, flying closer as Lucario and Mewtwo crashed. It landed just above them and a voice from within laughed as it echoed from the machine.

“And this is…?!”

“They call it Metal Face.” Lucario grabbed Mewtwo and ran to the other end of the cliff. “It’s not nice.”

“You’re a funny lookin’ lot, ain’t ya?” Metal Face’s voice echoed out as he laughed. “Let me hear you SCREAM!”

Not waiting, Lucario darted from the cliff, using an Extreme Speed to boost away from it. Mewtwo’s eyes widened as the Mechon swiped its claws to destroy the cliff they were just on, falling to the rocks below.

Donkey Kong swung his fist to hit them, but instead took a tackle at the last end of Lucario’s Extreme Speed, knocking him back. The jackal set Mewtwo back down as the ape jumped back up. Lucario glanced at Mewtwo, who stood quietly beside him.

“You ready?”

“I am still disturbed from Metal Face. They did not have that back before—”

“Watch!”

Lucario jumped forward and summoned a shield to block a heavy punch. Mewtwo charged a Shadow Ball and fired it across, knocking Donkey Kong back a bit. He floated forward as the ape recovered and smacked him back over the cliffs.

As Donkey Kong raced over to attack Mewtwo again, Lucario grabbed the ape. Pummeling Donkey Kong will pulses of aura, Lucario threw Donkey Kong back across the ground, sending him into the air.

Mewtwo hung on the cliff and dragged himself forward, to which Lucario helped him up. His mouth fell open a bit as he stared at the other Pokemon under the starry sky.

“Uh oh.”

Turning back, Mewtwo and Lucario watched as Donkey Kong jumped back up to attack them. Instead, a claw ripped across the sky and slashed the ape across the air, firing him off into the night sky.

“GAME!”

Jumping, Lucario fell into Mewtwo, who held him up in his arms. Their hearts raced together at a steady rhythm. Time slowed around them as they gazed at one another.

“The winner is…BLUE TEAM!”

Abruptly, the two ended up on another plane, with a few ruins in the back and the area lit by an eternal sunset’s glow. A blue flash popped up as they celebrated their victory.

Another quick flash and the Pokemon were suddenly returned to Palutena’s Temple. The two looked past the water fountain as Jigglypuff and Pikachu continued to play with Kirby, as Meta Knight flew above them.

“Oh, it’s Mewtwo!” The Psychic Pokemon turned to see Charizard and Greninja, who waved to him. Charizard grinned and beat his wings. “Good to have you back!”

“Well, for us, it’s nice to meet you,” corrected Greninja. “We never had the pleasure to put it—”

“You’re ruining the moment.”

“Cry harder.”

Master Hand then floated down before them. “Sorry, Lucario, I scolded Crazy Hand about the rough entrance. He can be…well, he lives up to his namesake.” Master Hand opened up and beckoned Greninja and Charizard forward. “You two are participating in the next match. Let’s go.”

They nodded and climbed aboard Master Hand, who flew off from the temple and across the spatial plane. Mewtwo stared blankly as the three disappeared.

“Things are…different.”

“Yep, I’ve heard that from the others.” Lucario sat beside the fountain and patted the area next to him for Mewtwo. “Come sit, relax, and…uh, welcome back.” He smiled at the other Pokemon. “It’s…great to have you.”

Softly, Mewtwo floated over and rested beside Lucario. “They say we are allowed to take drastic measures to differ from our counterparts, the non-trophy entities.”

“Um…I think so, yeah.”

“Then…allow me to…thank you for your help.”

Quickly, Mewtwo pulled Lucario over and kissed his lips. Lucario’s eyes widened as the Genetic Pokemon pressed their lips together, but quickly backed away.

“Sorry. I had a sudden urge for that. Maybe the starry night sky or…” He stood back up as Lucario fumbled for balance. “I…I would like to go see the others, the veteran Pokemon.” Blushing, Mewtwo floated off across the bridge.

Dazed, Lucario watched him float off for a bit. Before Mewtwo was halfway across the bridge, the Aura Pokemon jumped up. “H-Hey wait! I didn’t thank you yet!” Though it was a bit of a whirlwind start, Lucario ran over to the waiting Mewtwo.

Something was odd about it, and yet…natural, perhaps? Lucario tried to ponder it over until Mewtwo tapped his shoulder.

“You…wanted to…?”

“R-Right!”

Again, they kissed as a soft gust blew across the bridge. Lucario reached up as Mewtwo pushed down, tightening their kiss. It was a little too much, as they broke apart to gasp for air. Blushing furiously, the two waited for someone to come over. Only Meta Knight seemed to have noticed as he flew around near the others, quickly turning away in embarrassment.

Lucario scratched the back of his head. “I guess…well, the kiss was fantastic, but him watching was…awkward.”

“I still have yet to meet everyone.” Mewtwo took Lucario’s paw and held it. “Could you show me around?”

“S-Sure.”

They walked over to the grassy rocks ahead, where Pikachu and Jigglypuff bounced up to greet Mewtwo again. Kirby jumped up and waved, while Meta Knight flew down and threw his cape over his head. Lucario laughed as the other two Pokemon tugged Mewtwo away from him and bounced around, delighted to see their friend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! A bit quick with the fighting and romance, but it was a one-shot. Hopefully that was ok? And I wasn’t quite sure which way she wanted them portrayed, so I gave it my best shot based on the Smash universe. Either way, hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, yay, I created the Lucario/Mewtwo tag on here! And even though it wasn't featured prominently, I also added the Charizard/Greninja tag. And the bonus tag was Pit/Link/Shulk, an OT3. Hooray!


End file.
